Along with advances in technology, touch panel has been widely used in various electronic products due to its features such as direct use and user-friendly design. In order to improve its market competitiveness, it is a goal for the manufacturers to reduce the process steps and cost, and improve the performances thereof.
For a touch panel technology, a capacitance-type touch panel has such advantages as long service life, high transmittance and support to multi-touch, as compared with a resistance-type touch panel. In addition, the capacitance-type touch panel can also effectively suppress noise and ground parasitic capacitance. Hence, the capacitance-type touch panel has currently become one of the hot spots for the manufacture of the touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch panel 10′ includes a plurality of row-distributed driving electrodes 11′, a plurality of column-distributed sensing electrodes 12′ and a plurality of detection units (not shown). The driving electrodes 11′ and the sensing electrodes 12′ are distributed in a crisscross manner, and detection capacitance matrices are formed at the junctions. A touch detection principle of the capacitance-type touch panel is that a touch scanning signal is applied to the driving electrodes in each row, and the detection unit detects output signals from the sensing electrodes corresponding to the driving electrodes in each row sequentially, so as to detect a change in the capacitance in the detection capacitance matrices, thereby to detect the touch and determine a touch position.
For the electronic product with the touch panel, it is required to select the transmittance of the materials of the driving electrode 11′ and the sensing electrode 12′ as 90%-95%, so as not to affect the image display. However, as shown in FIG. 2, when the driving electrodes 11′ and the sensing electrodes 12′ are formed in a crisscross manner, the transmittance and reflectance of respective portions of the entire touch panel will be different from each other, and as a result, uneven image display will occur.